The Indonesia's Biggest Trouble Is 4 a half Years Old Child
by ringo revenge
Summary: Kejadian Indonesia sebelum berangkat sekolah. Terlambat ? Itu sudah biasa. Nah loh kali ini ia 'menemukan' seorang bocah rambut-tulip-anak-turis-bule yang kesasar di lingkungan sekolahnya dan parahnya lagi anak itu memanggil Indonesia dengan… "kaa-chan!" "Demi tuhan! Aku ini laki-laki Net!" CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Indonesia's Biggest Trouble Is A 41/2 Years old Child

Desclaimer : Axis Power Hetalia hidekazu

Pair : netherxindo/indoxnether

Genre : mungkin humor

Mungkin drama

Dan tidak mungkin horror

Rate : eTooo

Beberapa tokoh di fict ini karya Hidekazu-sensei,saya cuma pinjem chara saja. Indonesia itu OC,dan maaf kalau OOC,saya tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan pihak mana pun.

Fict ini sebagai wujud protes saya karena fict fave saya tak kunjung di update,biar fict itu di fandom _Naruto_ tapi saya tetep ngejereng fict di Hetalia. Maaf kalau ceritanya agak mirip our children TD #tuh kan ketauan fict favenya ~( "-,-)

Maaf TD-san saya tidak permisi make nama anda.

**Summary** **: **

Kejadian Indonesia sebelum berangkat sekolah. Terlambat ? Itu sudah biasa. Nah loh kali ini ia harus 'menemukan' seorang bocah rambut-tulip-anak-turis-bule yang kesasar di lingkungan sekolahnya dan parahnya lagi anak itu memanggil Indonesia dengan…

"kaa-chan!"

"Demi tuhan! Aku ini laki-laki Net!"

**Ringo presents** :

~The Indonesia's Biggest Trouble Is 41/2 Years Old Child~

Axis Power Hetalia

Hetalia International School,sebuah sekolah terkemuka yang ditujukan bagi siswa-siswa berprestasi di seluruh dunia. Apa aku tadi bilang berprestasi? Baiklah, kita coret kata itu dan ganti dengan kata berbakat saja. Siswa disini berbakat entah itu bakat belajar,seni,teknologi atau olah raga.

Inilah Hetalia International School. Sebuah sekolah bergaya gothic-futuristic dengan bangunan utama tiga lantai berbentuk segilima serta lapangan persegi ditengahnya. Ada sebuah gerbang megah disana,gerbang menuju kompleks sekolah, gerbang yang mengizinkanmu masuk dengan nilai di atas rata-rata dan mengharuskanmu keluar dengan nilai sempurna. Ha-ah Hetalia Gakuen -singkat para penghuni disana- merupakan kampus hijau,teramat hijau malah sampai-sampai bukan taman yang menghiasi sekolah itu tapi hutan.

Tidak ada yang kurang dari sekolah ini,seperti kota kecil dengan fasilitas-fasilitasnya,kantor polisi,restoran,bahkan pusat perbelanjaan mini ada, dan tentu saja kampusnya sebagai pusat. Kalau di kota ada walikota yang memimpin,di sini ada kepala sekolah yang menetukan kebijakan sekolah sekaligus kota mini kita.

.

.

.

Masuklah,kita menuju sebuah asrama di sisi tenggara gerbang utama,Asian corner. Asrama sebagai penyandang gelar asrama paling luas,namun siswanya kalah banyak dibanding sang ranking dua –Eropa-. Lebih spesifik lagi kita menuju deretan kamar di lantai dua, tempat siswa kelas dua tinggal selama menuntut ilmu di Hetalia Gakuen. Menjelajah sebuah koridor sebagai kelanjutan anak tangga,berjalan sekitar 10 meter,menuju kamar bernomor 178. Pada pintunya terdapat sebuah papan nama bertuliskan :

Japan/South Asia.

Indonesia/South East Asia.

Malaysia/South East Asia.

Di dalam kamar bercat krem dengan langit-lagit berwarna pure white dan kebanyakan ornament terbuat dari kayu itu tertata rapi dua buah ranjang. Sebuah ranjang single ukuran medium dan sebuah ranjang bertingkat dengan ukuran yang hampir sama dengan ranjang pertama. Tiga meja belajar dari kayu berplistur berdiri rapi,dua besebelahan dan sebuah lagi dipisahkan oleh ranjang single bersprai biru azure lembut. Tak lupa tiga buah lemari pun memenuhi kamar tersebut dengan kondisi yang berbeda; rapi,agak rapi,dan amat-sangat-acak-acakan-sekali.

Sekarang mari kita cari tokoh utama kita. Di depan meja makan kecil dengan tiga buah kursi tampak seorang berwajah oriental dengan rambut raven berpotongan simetris rapi. Menyesap teh hijau dengan anggun. Matanya yang sehitam onix memandang buku pelajaran yang sepertinya akan ia pelajari hari ini.

Srak

Suara aduan kursi yang bergeser.

Pemuda itu berdiri mengenakan jas warna teal yang tersampir di kursi sebelahnya,mencuci gelas -sisa teh hijau-,kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"saya berangkat dulu malaysia san,jaa ne." mengucapkan salam pada penghuni lain kamar itu yang entah ada dimana.

Membuka pintu,membaca doa,keluar, dan menutup pintu. Teratur penuh kehati-hatian. Inikah tokoh utama kita,tentu saja tidak,untuk warna rambut mungkin sama tapi sifat tokoh utama kita terlalu jauh dari tokoh satu ini. Pemuda tadi adalah japan -sang murid jenius yang pendiam-. Sedikit bicara,banyak mengabadikan momen yaoi.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian tampak seorang pemuda dengan kulit tan,rambut lurus berwarna hitam kecoklatan dan iris coklat madu. Pemuda kedua tersebut baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Perawakannya tidak terlalu tinggi,seperti orang asia tenggara pada umumnya. Pria ini menuju lemari yang dilengkapi dengan kaca. Berkaca,menyisir rambut,dan mematut-matut diri.

"kau memang keren Malay..hehe" pemuda itu berbicara dengan pantulannya dicermin. Tesenyum-senyum dan melakukan pose-pose macam binaragawan di majalah-majalah olahraga sana. Bukan keren yang terlihat,melainkan miris. Tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan jauh.. oke sangat jauh dari kata atletis membuat author malas mendeskripsikannya lama-lama.

Pemuda itu masih setia berdiri di depan kaca selama 20 menit berikutnya. Oh nak,apa yang menarik dari benda itu? Sekali-kali tengoklah buku dongeng yang menjelaskan betapa mencintai diri sendiri itu bisa membunuhmu. Kau tidak ingin menjadi Narcisscus kedua kan?

Saat pemuda itu melihat jam _Rolex_ di tangan kirinya mata pemuda itu terbelalak.

"shit! Sudah pukul 07.55. kalau tidak cepat bisa terlambat… "

cepat pemuda itu menyambar sepatu di rak dan buru-buru mengenakannya.

"semoga pak Switzerland sakit,motornya mogok,istrinya melahirkan,binatang peliharaannya sunatan, dan akhirnya terlambat ya Tuhan…amin..amin..amin" pemuda itu berdiri setelah bersepatu dan tergesa keluar dari kamarnya.

Heh? Bukannya berdoa untuk kelancaran hari ini, malah ini anak berdoa yang tidak-tidak untuk gurunya.. -bukan siswa yang baik-.

Pemuda kedua berjalan tergesa dan segera menghilang di balik koridor.

Apa ini tokoh utama kita? Kembali saya jelaskan,bukan. Si Malaya tadi bukan tokoh utama kita. Wajah,tubuh dan kelakuah mungkin hampir sama dengan tokoh utama kita tapi oh? Malaysia ? yang benar saja… bukan dia.

Kalau begitu kita masuk lagi ke kamar 178, apa ada yang terlewat? Apa author kurang pagi sampai melewatkan tokoh utama kita? Mari kita lihat lebih seksama. Kanan-kiri-kanan sepertinya kamar ini sudah kosong. Sebentar, tunggu dulu,

Krak krak

Krieett..

Ranjang bertingkat itu sedikit bergoyang,apa kamar ini berhantu? Hiii… seram .

Kita dekati ranjang itu,menuju ranjang atas. Sebuah gundukan selimut berwarna merah putih bergerak-gerak,dari selimut yang tersibak sedikit sebuah kepala dengan surai hitam pekat menyembul. Surai ikal tersebut terlihat acak-acakan.

Akhirnya kita menemukan tokoh utama kita! Yak Indonesia sang kakak dari Malaysia ternyata masih tidur… Indonesia-Indonesia kau pikir sudah jam berapa ini?

Kita tunggu saja melihat dari gerakan-gerakan tadi tokoh utama kita pasti akan segera bangun,

1 menit

15 menit

30 menit

Em… perkiraan kita salah,sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dan sang garuda masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

"Ne…Nethere jangan… lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

Indonesia menggeliat-geliat entah apa mimpi tokoh kita ini ? mimpi burukkah? Atau mimpi basahkah? Ingin rasanya saya mendeskripsikan isi mimpinya.

"kyaa…" terlambat,Indonesia sudah bangun. Lembaran-lembaran mimpinya terbang entah kemana.

"mimpi apa ya? Kok lupa?" Indonesia hampir selalu melupakan mimpinya.

Indonesia duduk setelah menjerit,keringatnya tampak bercucuran. Matanya menerawang kosong kedepan selama beberapa saat,kemudian ia menengok ke kiri dimana jendela kamar itu berada.

Iris abu-abu itu mendelik…

"arggh…. Telat,,,, sial..ini benar-benar tidak beruntung!…bisa-bisanya Japan tidak membangunkanku! Ini pasti provokasi si Malon,awas saja kalau nanti ketemu" Indonesia mengutuki nasibnya –dan teman sekamarnya-.

Kesiangan,Indonesia melejit ke kemar mandi,tak sampai lima menit personifikasi negara Indonesia sudah keluar dengan baju yang berbeda,ya baju seragam tentunya. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat wajah tokoh utama kita tidak banyak berubah,lesu dan acak-acakan author ragu kalau Indonesia tadi mandi.

Melempar handuk dan baju yang tadi dikenakannya untuk tidur asal,sang garuda menyambar tas di meja belajarnya dan berlari meninggalkan kamar nomor 178. Berlari,bergegeas menuju kelasnya di gedung utama.

Huh.. kalau sudah telat untuk apa berlari? Toh sama saja telat? Indonesia..Indonesia…

"sepatu..sepatu…lupa sepatu" si ikal aka Indonesia kembali menuju kamarnya setelah beberapa meter melewati koridor,mengambil sepatu dan memakainya terburu-buru –pelupa-.

Berlari kembali dan menghilang di koridor…

"pintu…pintu..pintu…belum dikunci… arghhh…" Indonesia menjambak rambutnya frustasi sambil berlari -lagi- ke kamarnya.

Berbalik arah. Melewati koridor dan menuruni tangga. Meninggalkan asrama yang tampak lengang. Tentu saja! Kau pikir ini jam berapa?

Jarak asrama Asia dengan gedung utama sekitar lima ratus meter,sedikit jauh memang tapi untuk Indonesia yang terburu-buru lima ratus meter itu amat sangat jauh.

Berlari membabi buta,tidak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang marah karena ia tabrak, Indonesia terus berlari.

"lewat jalan pintas saja! Hemat seratus meter hehe" Indonesia berbelok dari jalan utama menuju hutan yang memang menghiasi sekolahnya.

Indonesia tidak mengurangi larinya,ia sudah terbiasa -sepertinya-.

Di kejauhan gedung utama sudah terlihat menjulang dengan megah,Indonesia ternsenyum tampak kelegaan disana,

Srak srak

"eh suara apa itu ya?" Indonesia menghentikan larinya. Tertarik, si ikal ini menelusuri sumber suara. -heh kau lupa kalau terlambat hoi! Terlambat!-

Indonesia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar,ia benar-benar lupa kalau harus sekolah… -tipe yang perhatiannya mudah teralihkan-

Srak…

"kaa-chan!"

Bruukkk…

Sebuah benda orange…. Eh sesosok anak berbaju orange terang berumur tak lebih dari lima tahun memeluk Indonesia tanpa basa-basi…

"hiks..hiks…"anak itu menangis.

"eh… kau siapa ? kenapa ada anak kecil disini." Indonesia menengok kanan-kiri mencari sosok yang biasa disebut orang tua. Ada gula ada semut,ada anak kecil ada orang tuanya. Anak itu memeluk Indonesia erat, lama-lama Indonesia tidak tega juga. Kemudian Indonesia menggendong anak kecil itu dan membawanya keluar dari hutan. Di seberang sana Hetalia Gakuen terlihat dengan jelas.

"sekolahku ternyata besar juga ya?hehe… Baru sadar…" Indonesia menggumam.

Indonesia berjalan santai dengan gundukan orange di gendongannya.

"sekolah..? kyaaa… aku terlambat… gawat…gawat gawat….!"

Indonesia berlari menuju sekolahnya tergesa,melupakan kalau bersamanya masih ada anak kecil.

"XI-IPA 1,XI-IPA1…. aduh bisa-bisanya saat seperti ini kelasku mendadak menghilang.."

Indonesia berlari sepanjang koridor Hetalia Gakuen.

"Indo-chan… selamat pagi! terlambat lagi ya… ?" sapa seorang guru BP berkebangsaan Prancis,France.

"I,,iya sensei !" Indonesia lari ditempat, membalas sapaan guru yang lumayan akrab dengannya.

"lupa kelas lagi ya ?" france mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencolek pipi Indonesia –gestur menggoda seperti biasanya-

-France, guru mesum yang bisa-bisanya jadi guru bp.-

"Apaan sih sensei…! Buru-buru inih …! Indonesia kembali berlari meninggalkan gurunya yang menatapnya ganjil.

"Ano? Tadi Indo-chan bawa apa ya? " France berkata dengan bingung di ujung sana.

Sementara Indonesia masih heboh mencari kelasnya,kelas XI-IPA 1 sedang pelajaran PKn dengan Switzerland-sensei. Kelas tampak tenang,para siswa mengamati slide yang diberikan guru mereka,tenang maksudnya beberapa memperhatikan dan beberapa melakukan kegiatan sendiri (baca: tidur atau bermain PSP)

Brak

Suara pintu yang didobrak paksa memecah keheningan kelas. Di ambang pintu tampak seseorang dengan penampilan awut-awutan yang kita kenal dengan Indonesia terengah-engah setelah berlari kesana kemari.

"ma..maaf sensei saya terlambat" Indonesia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menunjukkan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Indonesia-san kau telambat lagi" sang guru membuka suara.

Kelas tampak tak tertarik. Yah adegan Indonesia terlambat itu sudah biasa bagi mereka.

"kaa-chan…lapar" sebuah suara cempreng khas anak kecil mau tidak mau menarik perhatian kelas pada ikal yang terlambat

"eh? Apa?" Indonesia tidak sadar kalau dari tadi ia membawa gundukan orange,ya seorang bocah

"kyaaaa… siapa anak iniii" Indonesia berteriak teriak histeris dan menunjuk anak kecil di gendongannya.

Kelas cengo,melihat betapa konyolnya Indonesia.

"harusnya kami yang bertanya kepadamu" semua murid berkata serempak.

"indonesia bisa jelaskan siapa anak ini?" Switzerland-sensei bertanya,mengulang pertanyaan Sembilan belas siswa sebelumnya.

"ano…? Itu aku juga tidak tau?" meskipun Indonesia menjawab jujur,jelas tidak ada yang percaya padanya. Bukti berbeda dengan alibi.

"segera urus anak itu kalau ingin ikut pelajaran"

"ba…baik Switzerland-sensei.." Indonesia membawa anak kecil di digendongannya keluar dari kelas menuju taman sekolah.

Disinilah Indonesia duduk bersama seorang anak kecil berbaju orange mencolok yang sedang menikmati lollipop besar,bagaikan ayah dan anak. Dalam kasus ini sang anak adalah anak hasil program bayi tabung yang karena sang istri kecewa dengan sang suami maka ia membeli sperma dari orang lain dan voila… muka ayah dan anak itu sama sekali tidak mirip.

Indonesia yang dari tadi pagi kusut kini tambah kusut,benar-benar malang nasibnya batin Indonesia miris. Semangat 45'nya untuk belajar luntur sudah,digantikan dengan rasa mager –males gerak- yang tiada tara. Indonesia memilih bolos. –jangan ditiru-.

Si ikal mengamati bocah disampingnya,rambut pirang,jabrik seperti bunga tulip,mata emerald jernih kulit putih pucat, 'hmm… bule pasti',batin Indonesia, kemudian mengamati lagi.

Baju orange mencolok,syal strip biru putih bergaris-garis kepanjangan,celana putih,sepatu biru gambar kelinci.

Kesimpulan yang berhasil dicerna Indonesia : 'anak turis yang tersesat di SMA yang sebesar kota mini karena ayah ibunya terlalu sibuk berbelanja souvenir'. Personifikasi Indonesia menyimpulkan sendiri pengamatannya,untuk beberapa kata terakhir dapat dipastikan itu bisa-bisanya Indonesia menebak saja.

Haah… Indonesia menghela napas,lelah tentu saja. Anak itu masih focus dengan lolipopnya.

"oke anak kecil,"Indonesia buka suara

"siapa namamu?"

"Net" Indonesia tertawa. Aneh-aneh saja orang tua anak ini memberi nama anak mereka serupa jala pemisah pada permainan badminton,tenis,dan beberapa cabang olah raga lain. Indonesia jadi berpikir kalau besok ia punya anak,anaknya akan ia beri nama bekel,atau yang lebih keren lagi,gundu,pasti Belgie suka. Si ikal menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,mana mungkin Belgie mau dengan dirinya. Ngomong-ngomong Belgie,kenapa Net mirip Belgie ya? Apa muka bule sepasaran ini? Makanya bule semuanya mirip. Indonesia berbicara dengan pikirannya sendiri dan anak di depannya menatap dengan bingung.

"baiklah,Net dimana orang tuamu?"

Net –anak kecil itu- menunjuk Indonesia dengan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"bu…bukan aku bukan orang tuamu. Maksudku ayah," Indonesia membuat bentuk bulatan dengan tangan kanannya, "dan ibu" Indonesia membuat bentuk absurd itu sekali lagi.

Anak itu semakin tidak mengerti. Dari raut wajahnya jelas tindakan Indonesia semakin membuatnya bingung.

Indonesia pun tak kalah bingung karena mendadak ia harus menghadapi anak kecil. Indonesia tidak suka anak kecil.

Tringgg…

Sebuah bohlam menyala di atas kepala Indonesia. Satu ide telah muncul.

"kalau begitu,ayo kita cari orang tuamu" Indonesia membawa anak iru beranjak dari taman. Net terlihat tidak suka.

Membawa anak hilang ke kantor polisi,sungguh itu tindakan yang paling cerdas. Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu juga.

"jadi kau mau melaporkan kau menemukan anak kecil ini di hutan,begitu?" seorang polisi –Sweden- bertanya dengan dingin.

"iya pak,aku menemukannya saat berangkat sekolah tadi pagi" Indonesia menjawab semangat. Masalahnya akan segera beres.

"Tino,tolong kau tanya asal-usul anak itu"

"baik Su-san" seorang polisi yang duduk disamping Sweden menghampiri Net.

"jaa…jangan kalau ditanya nanti" Indonesia panic,teringat tindakan net di taman tadi. Jangan-jangan Net seperti itu lagi.

"nanti kenapa indo-kun?" Sweden memicing tajam. Curiga.

"i..itu.." Indonesia bingung menjelaskan.

"siapa namamu?"

"Net" setelah ditanya Net semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada seragam Indonesia. Sebenarnya sejak dibawa ke kantor polisi Net terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia bahkan memilih membuang lolipopnya -sisa tadi- demi memegang baju Indonesia dengan dua tangannya.

"berapa umurmu Net" Poland bertanya ramah. Kontras dengan image polisi yang menyeramkan pada umumnya.

"empat setengah"

"siapa orang tuamu?"

Net menunjuk Indonesia,Poland memandang Sweden. Sweden bertanya

"dia anakmu? Berapa umurmu anak muda?"

"enam belas,ta.. tapi dia bukan anakku,sejak tadi memang kalau ditanya dia menjawabnya seperti itu" Indonesia membela diri. Kedua polisi itu tampak bingung.

"Hu..huweeee….". tangis net pecah. Apalagi anak ini? Membuat ribut suasana saja.

"cup..cup cup…" Poland menenangkan,"kenapa net-chan menangis?"

"k..kaa-chan tidak mengakuiku huweee… aku anak haram… anak terlantar"

Nah loh, dari mana bocah tengil itu mendapat kosa kata seperti itu. Indonesia panic. Sweden dan Poland memandang penuh curiga pada Indonesia,dari sorot mata itu Indonesia dapat membaca 'mana tanggung jawabmu'. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,Indonesia pasrah. Anak ini menjebaknya.

Dua orang pria,satu berumur belasan dan satu anak kecil . Berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

ha-ah… Indonesia menghela napas untuk entah yang keberapa. Kepala berdenyut-denyut setelah diceramahi panjang lebar oleh dua orang polisi tentang pergaulan anak muda,s*** yang sehat,sampai tanggung jawab terhadap anak. Sungguh pun polisi sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

Indonesia tidak menyangka akan tinggal dengan anak kecil,saya terangkan lagi,ia tidak suka dengan anak kecil. Ia ingat bagaimana saat ia harus punya adik diusianya yang belum genap berumur dua tahun. Dan adiknya –Malaysia- sungguh tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Menyebalkan,membuat Indonesia trauma seumur umur. Untung saja kedua adiknya yang lain,yang kebetulan perempuan -Bru dan Sing (Brunei dan Singapore)- tidak mewarisi gen menyebalkan seperti Malaysia. Indonesia menyimpulkan,kalau gen menyebalkan dikeluarganya itu resesif. Ditularkan pada keturunan yang terkutuk,contohnya Malaysia,dan diturunkan dari pihak Nenek Padjajaran,karena ia juga menyebalkan tapi ia tidak terkutuk yang mendapat kutukan itu Kakek Majapahit -yang naas harus menikah dengan Nenek Padjajaran-. Semoga kakek-neneknya tenang di alam sana.

Indonesia berniat meminta tolong Bru dan Sing, semoga saja kedua adik perempuannya itu mau membantunya mengurus bocah tengil -yang sejak tadi membuatnya terkena sial- sampai orang tuanya ketemu. Melelahkan. Bagaimana hari-harinya kedepan? Indonesia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan. Membuat nafsu makan berkurang kalau dibayangkan,tambahnya.

Di saat Indonesia tengah dalam kondisi frustrasi tingkat akut. Tersangka kita –Net- justru menyeringai bahagia,kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan riang. Melangkah cepat agar langkah pendeknya mengimbangi langkah lebar Indonesia. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu. Author pun tidak tahu. Suatu rencana mungkin. Siapa anak itu? Author pun kembali tidak tahu,mungkin net adalah mantan kekasih Indonesia yang terjebak menjadi anak kecil karena suatu sihir ghaib –anggap tukang sihirnya England-. Dan mungkin rencananya adalah membawa kembali uke nya. Sekali lagi ini cuma mungkin,karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depan sana,dan ceritanya juga sudah selesai.

~ **Fin **~

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca.

Silahkan merewiew bagi anda yang berkenan. Dan saya minta maaf apabila karya ini sangat jauh dari kata baik. Ini lah sedikit imajinasi saya.

Arigato minna-san ^^

Jaa~

Omake

Malaysia : heh bocah,kau tidak boleh tidur dengan Indon tau! Kasurmu di bawah sana (menunjuk kasur lantai).

Net : kenapa? Kau iri heh bocah hutan? (melempar evil smirk)

Malaysia : issh… apa-apaan berkata tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua,bocah kau cari mati hah? (menjewer net)

Net : tidak sakit wleekk …:P

Indonesia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Net : (menangis kejer) sakitttt…huweee… sakit! TAT

Indonesia : (menggendong net) Malon,jangan kasar sama anak kecil!

Malaysia : (panic) ta,tapi tadi dia yang mulai,lagipula tadi dia bilang tidak sakit .

Indonesia : jangan bohong terus malon nanti kau tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi (berjalan ke kasur)

Net : :P

Malaysia : (mencak-mencak dan menggerutu)

Net : Net tidur sama kaa-chan ya?( mata berkaca-kaca)

Indonesia : heh? Kenapa?

Net : Net takut sama malon? (lempar puppy eyes)

Indonesia : ha-ah.. baiklah.

Net : (lempar evil smirk ke Malaysia)

Malaysia : (pundung,gigit-gigit selimut di pojokan)

`OWARI`


	2. Chapter 2

The Indonesia's Biggest Trouble Is A 4 1/2 Years old Child

Desclaimer : Axis Power Hetalia hidekazu

Pair : netherxindo/indoxnether

Genre : mungkin humor

Mungkin drama

Dan tidak mungkin horror

Sekarang terjebak di adventure

Rate : eTooo

Beberapa tokoh di fict ini karya Hidekazu-sensei,saya cuma pinjem chara saja. Indonesia itu OC,dan maaf kalau OOC,saya tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan pihak mana pun.

**Summary** **:**

Judulnya mengalami penyimpangan!

Kejadian Indonesia sebelum berangkat sekolah. Terlambat ? Itu sudah biasa. Nah loh kali ini ia 'menemukan' seorang bocah rambut-tulip-anak-turis-bule yang kesasar di lingkungan sekolahnya dan parahnya lagi anak itu memanggil Indonesia dengan…

"kaa-chan!"

"Demi Tuhan! Aku ini laki-laki Net!"

Teks normal: normal

Teks italic: tokoh bicara dalam hati

**Ringo presents** :

~The Indonesia's Biggest Trouble Is 41/2 Years Old Child~

Axis Power Hetalia

Chapter 2°

Seorang pemuda belasan tahun berlari mengejar seorang anak kecil yang tampak senang,seolah hal ini merupakan suatu permainan yang menarik.

"Awas kau bocah! Jangan lari! Mati kau!"

-_freeze_-

_Name : Malaysia_

_Region : South East Asia_

_Age : 15_

_Sibling : Indonesia,Singapore,Brunei Darussalam_

_Weight : 68 kg_

_Height : 175 cm_

"hahahaha…."

-_freeze_-

_Name : Net_

_Region : -_

_Age : 4 __1/2_

_Sibling : -_

_Weight : 22 kg_

_Height : 102 cm_

"hei… hentikan hentikan… hosh hosh hosh… aku lelah…. Jangan berlari terus."

-_freeze_-

_Name : Indonesia_

_Region : South East Asia_

_Age : 16_

_Sibling : Malaysia,Singapore,Brunei Darussalam _

_Weight : 60 kg_

_Height : 170 cm_

Seorang pemuda lain terengah-engah berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan dua orang di depannya. Pemuda itu –Indonesia- tidak menyangka rencana yang ia susun masak-masak harus tereksekusi secara primitive –kejar-kejaran- sungguh tidak elit sekali.

**Flashback on**

"Net,untuk sementara kau tinggal di asramaku dulu ya? tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan nakal, oke?" Indonesia berjongkok agar tingginya setara dengan Net.

"oke" Net tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Indonesia mengelus lembut puncak kepala bocah empat setengah di depannya,kemudian berdiri. Bocah empat setengah tahun menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Menyembunyikan semburat pink di pipi tembamnya.

Indonesia dan Net berjalan mengendap-endap di koridor. Rencananya, hari ini Net akan disembunyikan di kamarnya,ya hanya hari ini, pun karena terpaksa, waktu sudah sore dan mustahil untuk menemukan orang tua Net sebelum petang.

_Ini bukan suatu pilihan tapi keterpaksaan_, batin Indonesia.

Ha-ah- Indonesia menghela napas.

Oke kalau masalah tempat tinggal untuk sehari sih beres,tapi bagaimana cara menjelaskan si bola oren pada teman sekamarnya? Malaysia? Jelas ia pasti jadi pihak yang kontra._ Dari dulu hobi si Malon mah bikin konfrontasi terus._ Indonesia mengangguk-angguk,mengiyakan pikirannya sendiri.

Kalau japan? Japan anak taat peraturan. Bisa-bisa Indonesia dilempar ke guru BP,_ihh… masih mending dilempar ke kandang komodo aja deh daripada musti berurusan dengan si Bennefoy, romeo jejadian begitu._ Ia masih ingin perawan eh… bujang. Reaksi berikutnya,Indonesia merinding.

Anak kecil di samping Indonesia sedikit melihat Indonesia dengan ekor matanya,ia tidak mengerti. Lollipop lebih menarik.

Hanya belasan meter lagi,mereka tinggal berbelok dan mereka akan sampai si koridor yang disampingnya berderet-deret pintu berwarna krem termasuk kamar nomor 178,kamar yang kali ini di mata Indonesia lebih angker dari kamar mayat,atau ruang praktek dokter gigi. _Ampun_.

Indonesia mulai berkeringat dingin,ia belum menemukan alasan atau kebohongan yang akan ia ceritakan pada Malon dan Japan.

Tak disangka tak diduga. Pucuk dicinta, ulat -di iklan teh p*cuk- pun tiba. Sebuah ide melintas di kepala bersurai ikal itu.

Nanti kalau Malon atau Japan bertanya Net itu siapa Indonesia akan menjawab:

_Net adalah makhluk planet mars yang sedang berlibur ke bumi dalam rangka menghadiri konferensi kiamat tingkat galaksi yang kebetulan diadakan di bumi. Cerdas. _

Malon pasti percaya dan buru-buru ambil kaos bergambar ET, kemudian minta tanda tangan Net untuk dipamerkan pada Alfred._ Maniak UFO. _Setelah Malon jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan Japan akan berkomentar dengan kalem, kata-katanya kurang lebih seperti ini:

"Indo-kun,tolong berhenti nonton film kartun dan mulai beralih lah pada yaoi,mereka lebih nyata." _Dasar fudanshi!_

Indonesia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,fantasinya memang sedikit berlebihan akhir-akhir ini. Ini pasti karena ia sering minta pasta giginya Malon. Indonesia yakin tanpa sepengetahuannya pasta gigi itu sudah dipasang guna-guna dan efeknya ia akan berfantasi berlebihan,kemudian berhalusinasi sampai akhirnya ia gila.

Oh Malon,teganya kau. Indonesia harus mulai beralih,ia harus kuat. Meski pasta gigi Japan rasa green tea dan Indonesia sama sekali tidak doyan green tea,tak masalah,itu lebih baik daripada tertular rabies Malaysia. Indonesia memasang mimik mantap layaknya pejuang yang akan melewati blockade musuh demi mencapai-

-…toilet. Ya,pejuang itu sedang diare,kau tau.

Na..na..na… Sebuah ide kembali melintas di kepala Indonesia,

Ia akan bilang kalau Net itu anak saudara jauh Indonesia, ayah dan ibu Net sedang ada diluar negeri karena suatu urusan. Dan berhubung kerabat paling ganteng itu Indonesia jadi Indonesia yang diberi mandat untuk menjaga si Net oren itu_. Jenius_.

Walaupun awalnya Japan tidak percaya karena jelas Indonesia ras melayu sementara Net ras kaukasia,mustahil saudara, tapi Indonesia akan menjelaskan kalau si Net adalah program bayi tabung dengan sperma hasil membeli di _e bay_.

Masih tidak percaya?

Maka Indonesia akan mengeluarkan jurus andalan.

Net adalah Putra Yang Ditukar.

Che,Japan akan percaya. Karena mau bagaimana pun hampir tiga tahun sekamar dengan Indonesia dan Malaysia,kesucian pikiran Japan telah ternodai sinetron hasil impor dari salah satu stasiun televisi swasta di Indonesia. Brainwash itu membuat Japan menjadi sosok baru yang tak ubahnya seperti ibu-ibu pelanggan sinteron sampai beratus-ratus episode di saluran R*TI. Padahal sudah jelas benang merah cerita telah putus sejak masuk episode dua.

Poor japan. Applause to the next dictator; Indonesia and Malaysia. prokprokprok

_Ini sukses sih untuk Japan tapi kalau Malon, _

"gila ndon,dari jaman kakek Majapahit masih pake popok juga aku engga akan percaya kalau kita punya saudara bule. Mereka itu kumpeni Ndon,kumpeni! haram hukumnya buat dinikahin. Kalau kepaksa, jadi simpenan atau selingkuhan aja,itu juga kalau udah keadaan kepepet siaga satu dimana radio buat S.O.S kehabisan stok baterai dan kita terdampar di pulau Jurassic Park. Terusan pas kita s***,wajib pake kondom."

_Malon bego sih,tapi urusan family tree dia jago._

Ha-ah… menghela napas lagi menghela lagi. Rasanya oksigen hari ini bayar goceng per 100 ml apa ya? Berat untuk Indonesia bernapas.

Net? Masih serius dengan lollipop keduanya yang tinggal setengah. Indonesia mengalihkan pandangan pada anak kecil disampingnya.

Krauk krauk

Indonesia bergidik,ya jelas makan permennya cepet abis orang di kunyah gitu,dijilat nak dijilat biar irit.

Saat Indonesia masih focus dengan Net satu ide lain muncul,yang terburuk.

Indonesia akan menceritakan kalau ia menemukan anak kecil di hutan,dipanggil kaasan,diusir dari kelas,kena damprat polisi. Puas. Malon akan tertawa jumpalitan,dan meskipun Japan ekspresinya tetep datar flat-flat gitu, tapi bisa-bisa kenistaan ceritanya justru akan di'jual' ke klub jurnalistik.

Ha-ah,Japan ce-esnya anak situ sih.

Indonesia lemas,ia sudah di depan pintu kamarnya. Merogoh saku,mengambil kunci,memutar kenop. Indonesia sudah siap,tidak apa dihina,hanya sehari. Ia tabah.

Pintu terbuka,

kosong.

Indonesia bernapas lega,setidaknya ia bisa bersemedi sebentar untuk mecari alasan lain yang mampu menyelamatkan harga dirinya selain tiga pilihan tadi.

"Nah Net, ini kamarku kamu jangan nakal.." Indonesia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan sosok yang dituju dalam kalimat Indonesia lenyap dari pandangan. Disana hanya ada siluet dengan border putih putus-putus,sisa keberadaan seorang Net.

"kyaaaa Net… dimana kau" Indonesia berlari masuk,berputar putar dalam kamar asramanya.

Indonesia tidak habis pikir,belum ditinggal lama saja Net langsung _summon_ entah kemana bagaimana kalau besok ia tinggal sekolah. Oh presiden jadikan lah hari besok hari libur nasional. Sebuah doa yang tidak di dengar. Besok hari Jum'at. Dicetak hitam di kalender. Artinya tidak libur,nak.

Klotang

"eh"

Suara logam jatuh membuat suatu spekulasi di kepala Indonesia kalau Net ada di dapur.

"Net,itu kau kan? ?"

Indonesia mendelik,kalau ini film kartun pasti mata indonesia sudah melompat keluar.

_Tuhan,kenapa masalah jadi semakin rumit begini_.

Di meja makan sana Net sedang asyik menyendok sebuah benda putih dengan taburan coklat dan ceri di tengahnya.

"kue" Net bahagia,ia tidak punya tempat tinggal dan sekarang dapat. Ia suka kue dan sekarang ia makan. Menjadi anak kecil itu menyenangkan.

"itu punya malon,Net" kaki indonesia lemas. Adiknya maniak tart,dan sekarang tart yang dari semalam dipamer-pamerkan padanya musnah sudah.

"Net matilah kita" Indonesia memeluk Net yang tengah asyik makan kue. Indonesia menangis sejadinya. Di pipi anak empat setengah tahun itu ada semburat pink,ia malu atau apa.

**Flashback off.**

Tiga orang itu masih sibuk berlarian sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Yang berambut ikal tampak sudah sangat kelelahan,ia berkacak pinggang dan mulutnya membuka menutup seperti ikan, bahasa kerennya sih –ngap-ngap-.

Yang berambut coklat lurus dan berlarian dengan masih pakai sepatu itu tampak sangat marah,kalau ini anime dari tubuh pemuda itu mengeluarkan api yang menyala-nyala, berbentuk naga pula.

Yang kecil berwarna oren itu tertawa-tawa senang,tapi di mata yang berambut coklat bocah tengil itu tertawa-tawa setan.

"tadaima"

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang Japan telah berdiri di ambang pintu,ia heran tidak biasanya salamnya tidak dijawab terlebih oleh Indonesia yang maniak segala hal yang berbau Jepang itu.

-Anime,bahasa,kalau makanan sih masih pikir-pikir.-

Intensitas keheranan Japan semakin bertambah manakala ia melihat tiga orang tengah berlari-larian dalam kamar,masih bersepatu,barang-barang berjatuhan.

Japan kesal.

"bisa tolong kalian berhenti"

Sesuai hukum dua Newton ; yang heran akan tetap heran,yang berlari masih lah berlari. Japan diacuhkan. Tiga buah sudut bertengger di dahi sang fudanshi nomor satu hetalia gakuen.

"berhenti"

"…"

Buk-buk-buk

Empat orang pemuda,duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja penghangat. Dua diantara mereka memiliki benjolan di kepala,dan satu lainnya mengunyah lollipop dengan mata yang tertuju pada serial anime di televisi.

"Indo-kun,Malaysia-kun,bisa tolong jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya?"Japan memulai pembicaraan.

"bocah tengil itu mencuri kue ku" Malaysia berkata sinis. Ia kesal,demi kue itu ia kemarin rela bolos dari persiapan festival besok dan akibatnya tadi pagi ia kena hantam frying pan Hungary. Tapi oh mama oh papa,saat ia sampai di kamar kue hasil perjuangannya hanya tinggal remah-remah nista. Malaysia marah,meskipun pelakunya 'cuma' seorang bocah itu sama sekali tidak menurunkan kemarahannya yang sudah sampai level awas.

"dia kan masih kecil,belum tau apa itu mencuri Malon" begini-begini Indonesia tidak mau ada masalah antara Malon dan Net. Memperumit keadaan,memperburuk stabilitas regional.

"tidak bisa,dia tetap mecuri" Malaysia keukeuh.

"kau berlebihan malon" Indonesia nyolot.

"kau membelanya?" Malaysia ikut nyolot.

"tidak,kau saja yang childish. Hanya tart seperti itu di toko juga banyak"

"apa kau bilang? Tart itu limited edition Cuma ada 12 buah dan itu yang terakhir Indonesial!"

"Malingsia maniak!"

"Indonesial bodoh"

Muncul petir yang menghubungkan mata Indonesia dan Malaysia.

Jedug

Kepala mereka saling beradu.

Benjol dikepala dua orang bersaudara itu beranak pinak. Dua pemuda melayu menatap Japan.

"…"

Japan berdehem dan membuka maniknya yang sejak tadi terpejam. -Lelah dengan kedua rekannya.- Tatapan japan begitu menusuk. Indonesia dan Malaysia diam,ciut.

"siapa yang membawa anak kecil itu?" biar kalem,kata-kata Japan tetap membuat Indonesia bergidik ngeri.

Malaysia menunjuk Indonesia,Indonesia tertunduk

"a..aku Japan"

"Indo-kun,kau tau kan kalau peraturan di Hetalia Gakuen tidak mengizinkan membawa sembarang orang ke asrama?" benar kan? Japan membawa-bawa peraturan. Indonesia mengangguk.

" Lalu bagaimana bisa kau bersama anak kecil itu?" Japan melanjutkan.

"ano,itu bagaimana ya?"

Pada Akhirnya indonesia menceritakan sesuai dengan ide yang ketiga. Jujur,pengakuan pasrah. Reaksi mereka pun tak jauh-jauh beda dari yang Indonesia bayangkan minus sikap Japan yang seperti ini.

"jadi begitu,baiklah kalau hanya semalam tak masalah selama tidak ada orang lain yang tahu" bijak sekali. Tidak sia-sia sejak tadi ia berdzikir agar Japan tidak melaporkannya ke BP. BP : Bennefoy Pedophile

"lebih baik dia dibuang ke laut aja,merepotkan tau. Bocah pembawa masalah begitu." Malaysia berkata asal,secara tidak langsung Net sudah mengibarkan bendera perang pada harimau Malaya.

"issshh…. Malon kalau ngomong jangan sembarangan gitu,kalau di buang kelaut nanti mayatnya mengapung. Bisa ketauan." Indonesia ikutan asal.

"kalian berhenti bercanda" Japan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sungguh kedua rekannya sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan.

"anak kecil itu tetap disini untuk sementara"

Malaysia hanya melempar pandangannya ke samping,_tidak sudi lah ya sekamar dengan anak kecil,tengil,usil,suka ngupil begitu_. _Wleeek :P_

"kaachan ngantuk?"

Dafuq,,,

Tak terduga,sang objek pembicaraan, sang sumber masalah mengatakan apa tadi? Kaasan. Japan dan Malaysia tidak tuli kan? Mereka memandang horror indonesia.

"apa?... Aku sudah cerita tadi" Indonesia membalas sengak. Dasar teman-teman tidak setia kawan.

"ayo Net,kau ku antar ke tempat tidur" sesebal apapun Indonesia pada Net,tetap ia yang bertanggung jawab. Ia lah tersangka utama.

"engga mau,mau sama kaachan" anak kecil ini banyak maunya.

"tidak boleh,kau harus tidur sendiri bocah. Disana!" Malaysia menunjuk kamar mandi. Net beringsut,menggenggam baju indonesia.

"Malon kau membuatnya takut bodoh. bagaimana ya,e? kuambilkan kasur lantai ya" satu ide kreatif dari Indonesia.

Net menggeleng matanya berkaca-kaca. Dasar! Jurus standar anak-anak kawai seperti itu. Mematikan,coba kalau yang pakai jurus itu German,pasti Indonesia tidak terpengaruh. Ha-ah… gawat kalau Net sampai menangis. Seluruh asrama bisa tau kalau mereka menyimpan penyusup disini.

"oke,kau tidur di err.. pangkuan ku saja ya" indonesia berkata terpaksa,mereka masih harus melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Indonesia+tempat tidur = hibernasi

"heh? Yang boleh tidur di pangku Indon Cuma a.." Malaysia menghentikan kata-katanya

"apa malon?"

"ayam. Indon bodoh!" Malaysia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"enak saja Malon jelek!"

Japan mencium gelagat melayucest disini. Ia menyeringai setan.

"Net?" Indonesia memanggil bocah di pangkuannya. Tidak ada jawaban,Net telah lelap di pangkuan sang personifikasi Indonesia.

"kasian dia,kita harus mencari orang tuanya" melihat wajah polos Net Indonesia melepaskan kata itu begitu saja."kalian ada ide?"

"jual di _e bay_" Malaysia,Malaysia bisakah kau serius?

Indonesia mendelik, kalau di hari biasa ia pasti akan melepaskan _jitak no jutsu_ pada adiknya. Tapi kali ini kondisi tidak menguntungkan. Konflik fisik tidak bagus,ada warga sipil di territorial-nya terlebih warga sipil itu anak-anak.

"buat selebaran saja,nanti aku dan Malaysia-kun akan bantu" yep,Japan selalu dapat diandalkan.

"aku" Malaysia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, ia tidak terima.

Debug.

Malaysia meringis. Lepas dari jitakan Indonesia,jitakan lain datang dari si oriental.

"terimakasih Japan" Indonesia tersenyum. Melelehkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ia berdiri,berhambur memeluk Japan... dan bola oren itu jatuh. Terantuk lantai.

"…"

"gawat" suara baritone Malaysia. Gawat apa? Indonesia memeluk Japan atau…

"huweeeee"

Yak … Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan melakukan berbagai cara untuk menenangkan si bola oren. Beruntung tidak ada tetangga yang sadar. Namun hasilnya mereka hanya tidur tak lebih dari tiga jam.

"Sarapan sudah siap,ayo makan sama-sama." Japan tersenyum ramah. Selain Japan dan Net penghuni kamar itu seperti zombie, siapa lagi kalau bukan Indonesia dan Malaysia. Sarapan berlangsung dengan tenang karena memang mereka lemas dan mengantuk.

Sesuatu yang jarang, mereka dapat sarapan bersama seperti ini. Net sedikit membawa dampak positif sepertinya.

"Indo-kun,nanti antar Net ke penitipan anak dulu."

"hn" Indonesia malas setengah mati tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Net itu tanggung jawabnya. Ha-ah… andai dulu saat SD ia tidak mendapat mapel PKn pasti ia dapat dengan ringan mengatakan tidak. Menyesal ia dulu tidak rajin bolos pelajaran PKn.

**Skip**

**Mall Hetalia Gakuen, tempat penitipan anak. 07: 46**

"Kaachan! aku tidak mau-tidak mau…" Net memberontak dan menangis. Tangannya menggapai-gapai Indonesia. Namun sayang,tubuhnya ditahan pengasuh tempat penitipan.

"sudah Net-chan tidak apa-apa. Kakak mau sekolah dulu." Pengasuh menenangkan,ia sedikit bingung karena anak ini memanggil Indonesia kaasan,_hm mungkin dulu salah pengenalan anggota keluarga_ batih wanita itu. Indonesia berangkat sekolah diiringi tangisan Net. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa tadi. Ia tidak mengerti anak kecil.

**Skip**

**Hetalia International School,XI IPA 1. 09:14**

_apa Net tidak apa-apa ya?_ indonesia melamun di tengah pelajaran. Ia tidak fokus. Bayang-bayang Net yang menangis terus menari di kepalanya. Apa tidak apa-apa Net dititipkan di tempat penitipan begitu.

_Hah semoga tidak apa –apa_,Indonesia menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

**Skip**

**Asian Corner,Kamar Nomor 178. 09:55**

Drrrtdrrrtdrrrt…

ponsel milik indonesia bergetar,dari layar yang berkedip terbaca

-ibu penitipan anak memanggil-

Ponsel kembali diam.

-empat panggilan tak terjawab-

**Skip**

**Mall Hetalia Gakuen,tempat penitipan anak. 14:30**

"terima kasih sudah menjaga Net." Indonesia tersenyum pada seorang wanita paruh baya. Di samping Indonesia ada Net yang menggenggam tangannya erat,satu tangan lain dengan lollipop ukuran jumbo.

"tidak apa-apa Indonesia-kun,Net anaknya baik kok"

"sekali lagi terima kasih. kami pamit dulu. Selamat siang" Indonesia dan Net meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

_Perasaan tadi siang Net hilang,tapi kok ada lagi? Membingungkan_. Wanita itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang sosok Indonesia dan Net yang menjauh.

**Skip**

**Asian Corner,Kamar Nomor 178. 15:01**

"nah ini desain posternya" Malaysia menyodorkan poster 'anak hilangnya' pada Indonesia dan Japan. Indonesia menaikkan alisnya. Japan kalem.

"itu anak hilang apa teroris,mana hitam putih gitu. Foto kopian ya" kritik pedas sang Indonesia.

"enak saja,ini pakai Microsot word tau. kau sendiri gaptek Ndon,situ buat sendiri kalau bisa" Malaysia tak terima.

"Microsoft word malon,namanya saja sudah salah. Jelas hasilnya jelek seperti itu. Kuberi tau ya? Kalau buat poster bagus itu pakai winamp. Ms word buat ngetik laporan."

Grrrrr…

Konfrontasi

Net,mencorat-coret kertas kosong dengan krayon.

"lebih baik saya yang buat, Malaysia-kun,Indonesia-kun. Dan kalau ingin membuat poster pakai photoshop."

**Skip**

**Hetalia International School Area,Mini Town. 18:39**

Tempel

Tempel

Tempel

Indonesia dan Malaysia menempel di sepanjang pagar,terminal,halte, dan fasilitas umum lainnya,alhasil mereka dikejar-kejar polisi.

Net di gendongan Indonesia. Ia sedang mengupas pisang. Jabatannya sekarang sebagai pemandu sorak untuk duo melayu**.**

"kaachan semangat!" Net melempar cengirannya. Polos. Tak berdosa.

"pak polisi tangkap Malon" Net melempar kulit pisang di depan sang Malaya. Malaysia terpeleset. Coret **duo melayu **di atas,ganti dengan **Indonesia**.

Japan, ia menempel poster di papan informasi dengan tenang. Satu tindakan cerdas dari personifikasi negeri matahari terbit.

**Skip**

**Asian corner,kamar 178. 23:11**

Ha-ah…

Lelah …

Kenyang…

Ngantuk…

Empat sosok manusia tidur dengan lelap karena hari mereka benar-benar melelahkan. Terlebih untuk dua orang yang sempat lari marathon dengan polisi. Dan Net, masih harus menginap disitu karena sampai detik terakhir mereka terjaga belum ada orang melaporkan kehilangan anak atau kerabat.

-Mungkin kau Putra Yang Terbuang,nak.-

"in-do-ne-si-a" seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di samping sang personifikasi Indonesia,mengeja namanya. Pemuda itu mengedarkan senyum,tapi mata emeraldnya menampilkan bayangan kesedihan,sendu.

Pemuda itu telah lama menanti hari ini. Ia merindukan sosok di depannya. Sosok yang membuatnya merasakan kehangatan,sosok yang ia sayangi,sekaligus sosok yang ia sakiti. Indonesia telah membuat pemuda ini menelan pil pahit politik,melakukan hal keji diumurnya yang belum genap tiga belas. Semua itu demi Indonesia.

Sang Pemuda blonde mencondongkan badannya,mendekati tubuh Indonesia yang terlelap dalam mimpi. Berbisik di telinga si ikal.

"Nesia-chan,aku merindukanmu"

Cklak

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik sebuah katana telah berada di leher porselen pemuda itu. Katana itu semakin menekan leher sang pemuda blonde hingga akhirnya menimbulkan goresan yang meneteskan cairan merah pekat.

"cukup sampai disitu,Indo-kun tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

Suara dingin pemuda berkatana memendam rasa ketidaksukaan. Semakin erat ia menggenggam sang bilah baja. Sementara pemuda pertama masih dalam raut yang tenang. Ia menegakkan kepalanya.

"jangan bergerak!" pemuda berkatana menginterupsi gerakan pemuda pertama. Pemuda pertama tak menghiraukan. Ia tetap berdiri,meskipun hal itu membuat katana semakin dalam menembus lehernya. Ia kini berdiri tegak. Menyeringai,menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menghapus darah yang menetes. Menjilat darahnya sendiri. Ekspresi pemuda berkatana masih sama. Datar.

Tap

Entah apa yang terjadi dalam mili detik berikutnya,sekarang keadaan berbalik. Pemuda pertama menguasai permainan. Tangan kanannya menahan katana dan tangan kirinya mengunci pergelangan tangan kiri pemuda berkatana. Pemuda berkatana terpojok. Sebutir keringat menetes dipelipisnya,ada sedikit ketakutan di hati sang pemuda berkatana,namun ketenangan sang pemuda berkatana membuat mata makhluk lain akan sulit membaca ketakutan itu.

"kau semakin lambat… ja-pan" pemuda kaukasia menyeringai.

"dan kau tetap licik netherland" pemuda oriental tak menampakkan ekspresi.

**Tbc~**

Oke… akhirnya fict ini jadi multichap,tapi kok alurnya jadi gini ya? (o.o)? Saya pun bingung. Maaf kalau chap ini membuat readers kecewa. Untuk kedepannya saya akan membuat alur lebih jelas dan maaf –lagi- kalau humornya semakin tidak humor. Terimakasih sekali untuk para readers di chap 1,dan para reviewers juga : aster,guest,dan

Karena kritik dan saran kalian lah saya jadi mendapat semangat menulis. Terimakasih…terimakasih…\(_)/

Akhirnya, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya dengan menekan tombol REVIEW di bawah ini v(^_)v

Terimakasih

**Ringo**.

©may'13

Next chap

"pengkhianat sepertimu hanya pantas mati!"

…

"Indonesia,Malaysia kalian tidak bisa kabur lagi! Besok sudah festival, bodoh!"

"i..iya Hungary"

…

"Belgie,ma…maukah kau jadi… pacarku?"

…

Sebuah ledakan terjadi.


	3. Chapter 3

The Indonesia's Biggest Trouble Is A 4 1/2 Years old Child

Desclaimer : Axis Power Hetalia hidekazu

Pair : netherxindo/indoxnether, apa iya ya? -,-

Genre : mungkin humor

Mungkin drama

Dan tidak mungkin horror

Sekarang terjebak di adventure

Rate : eTooo

Beberapa tokoh di fict ini karya Hidekazu-sensei,saya cuma pinjem chara saja. Indonesia itu OC,dan maaf kalau OOC,saya tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan pihak mana pun.

**Summary** **:**

Judulnya mengalami penyimpangan!

Kejadian Indonesia sebelum berangkat sekolah. Terlambat ? Itu sudah biasa. Nah loh kali ini ia harus 'menemukan' seorang bocah rambut-tulip-anak-turis-bule yang kesasar di lingkungan sekolahnya dan parahnya lagi anak itu memanggil Indonesia dengan…

"kaa-chan!"

"Demi Tuhan! Aku ini laki-laki Net!"

Teks normal: normal

Teks italic: tokoh bicara dalam hati

*engga nyangka ternyata ada yang review,bener-bener terharu. Makasih ya,saya merasa sangat senang karena karya saya yang nyeleneh dan tidak mengikuti alur alam ini masih dibaca. Sekali lagi terimakasih T_T #nangis,ingus berceceran. Semoga kalian tidak bosen ya.

**Ringo presents** :

~The Indonesia's Biggest Trouble Is 41/2 Years Old Child~

Axis Power Hetalia

Chapter sebelumnya.

_Tap_

_Entah apa yang terjadi dalam mili detik berikutnya,sekarang keadaan berbalik. Pemuda pertama menguasai permainan. Tangan kanannya menahan katana dan tangan kirinya mengunci pergelangan tangan kiri pemuda berkatana. Pemuda berkatana terpojok. Sebutir keringat menetes dipelipisnya,ada sedikit ketakutan di hati sang pemuda berkatana,namun ketenangan sang pemuda berkatana membuat mata makhluk lain akan sulit membaca ketakutan itu._

"_kau semakin lambat… ja-pan" pemuda kaukasia menyeringai._

"_dan kau tetap licik Netherland" pemuda oriental tak menampakkan ekspresi._

.

.

.

**Chapter 3°**

Japan berkelit. Berlari menuju sisi lain gedung. Dengan kuda-kuda ia berdiri di hadapan Netherland. Katana bergagang merah digenggaman. Sementara Netherland,ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Senyum angkuh belum lepas sejak tadi.

Mereka bertatapan,tak lama. Netherland segera mengalihkan wajahnya pada Indonesia yang tertidur. Japan geram,dalam pertarungan tidak menganggap lawan adalah suatu penghinaan. Japan menyerang,ia mengarahkan katana pada Netherland. Fokusnya adalah memenggal kepala sang personifikasi negara kincir angin. Netherland,ia dapat dengan mudah menghindar.

"kau mau membangunkan mereka berdua eh? Kalau mau bermain diluar saja." Netherland menjawab santai. Kemudian melompat keluar lewat jendela,menjadikan pohon sebagai tumpuan melompat. Di belakang japan mengekor. Dua orang pemuda berlari menembus malam.

Mereka berhenti di atap sebuah gedung kosong tak jauh dari asrama.

"kenapa kau kembali?" personifikasi negara sakura mengarahkan katananya pada Netherland.

"tentu saja untuk mengambil milikku. Apalagi? Mengira aku merindukanmu." Suatu godaan yang semakin membuat japan naik darah.

"che" Japan mencibir. "milikmu? Indo-kun tidak membutuhkan pengkhianat sepertimu." Tetap waspada, ia telah lama mengenal Netherland. Netherland bukanlah orang yang bisa dianggap remeh. Ia licik, Japan tidak menyukainya. Dan Indonesia,bodoh. Menyukai iblis semacam itu. Ia berharap tiga tahun yang lalu adalah saat terakhirnya melihat si mata emerald itu,tapi ia salah.

"hahaha…aku? Pengkhianat?" Netherland menunjuk dirinya sendiri. " Lalu kau apa?"

"setidaknya aku tidak gagal melindungi Indo-kun. Tidak seperti dirimu yang membiarkan Indonesia-kun terluka. Kau bersekutu dengan dewan untuk membunuh Indonesia-kun."

"begitukah? Rasanya cerita kuno itu sedikit dilebih-lebihkan" Netherland tersenyum remeh.

Netherland melangkah mundur dan menutup manik emeraldnya sebentar saat angin berdesir. Dari balik tangan porselennya yang mengeluarkan api berwarna biru keluar sebuah pistol revolver.

Japan menghindari terjangan sekumpulan peluru,dan menjatuhkannya dengan pedangnya. Japan berbalik menyerang. Gerakan katana itu sungguh indah dan lincah. Permainan yang nyaris sempurna. Sayang bilah baja itu hanya menggores angin. Sang rival dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"permainanmu membosankan dai Nippon." Netherland memainkan mimiknya,membuat ekspresi bosan.

"jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu." Gelap mata. Japan menyerang dengan kecepatan dua kali sebelumnya.

"hahaha….marah ya? Orang lemah memang mudah marah begitu." Netherland tertawa sarkastik. Menghindar dan memainkan revolvernya.

"pengkhianat sepertimu sebaiknya mati saja!",jengah dipermainkan Netherland, Japan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Api merah menguar dari pedangnya.

Keduanya menyerang,menghindar,menangkis dan berputar,sampai akhirnya terpisah ketika Netherland menunduk lalu menendang Japan di dada. Katana milik Japan terlempar,mendekati kaki Netherland.

"kau tidak akan menang Japan,dari dulu pun begitu" Netherland menendang katana Japan jauh ke sisi kiri.

Japan bangkit. Ia berlari memukul wajah Netherland. Cepat,tapi kembali Netherland dapat menghindar. Ia menendang. Japan limbung,terjerembab. Pertarungan yang sejak tadi didominasi Netherland membuat stamina Japan menurun drastis. Menghindari serangan Netherland menjadi sulit.

Netherland berbalik,menduduki punggung Japan dan mengunci kedua tangan pemuda oriental.

"aku hanya ingin mengambil milikku kembali,kenapa kau repot begitu hah." Pun netherland,ia bosan 'bermain'. Ia dapat dengan mudah membunuh Japan sekarang. _Tapi nanti jadi tidak menarik_,batinnya. -Apa yang kau rencanakan Netherland.-

Japan mendengus. Sakit,dadanya nyeri dan berdenyut-denyut. Ia melawan orang gila.

.hong

Lonceng menara jam di pusat kota berdentang.

"sudah lewat tengah malam rupanya,aku harus segera pulang" berdiri. menyentuh lembut pipi Japan yang lebam.

"aku tidak mau saat Nesia-chan bangun nanti aku tidak ada disampingnya" Netherland menyeringai,kemudian lenyap.

Hanya seorang Japan di atap gedung tersebut. Mata Japan berkilat marah.

"berengsek!" memukul lantai.

_Bisa-bisanya aku tidak menyadari keberadaan_ _orang itu_,ia bangkit,menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor karena debu. Ekspresi kemarahan lenyap,Japan kembali tak beremosi.

_Aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa mengambil dia lagi,aku sendiri yang akan menghentikanmu_.

Katana Japan melayang menuju tangan sang pemilik. Katana itu menghilang bersama cahaya merah yang muncul menutupi tubuh sang matahari merah.

.

.

.

"ohayou Japan !" Indonesia tersenyum cerah. Berbicara pada punggung yang ditutup seragam teal hetalia gakuen. Dibelakangnya ada anak kecil yang mengekor. Menggenggam jas personifikasi indonesia.

Ha-ah hari yang cerah untuk Indonesia. Tidur nyenyak,cek. Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran,yahoo… terimakasih Tuhan. ..

kyurukkk…

oh lapar,merusak indahnya hari ini.

Tapi disana Japan tak menjawab. Ia masih membelakangi Indonesia.

"eh Japan kau tidak buat sarapan ya?" mungkin hari yang cerah nan indah hanya berlaku untuk Indonesia.

Diam,Japan malah berlalu seolah dari tadi tidak ada makhluk yang bernama Indonesia berbicara. Kacang… kacang… Indonesia dikacangin.

"marah ya? Aku salah apa sih?" Indonesia menggaruk kepalanya, ada apa lagi tumbennya Japan bersikap seperti ini.

Gerakan kecil,Net menarik-narik baju Indonesia. Indonesia tersenyum pada anak empat setengah itu.

"Japan-niichan kenapa?"

…

Di luar sana, Japan berhenti setelah berjalan berapa meter di koridor. Ia harus menyelidiki anak itu. Apa rahasia dan rencananya.

.

.

.

Tiga orang pemuda tengah sarapan di depan televisi. Mie cup,tak lebih tak kurang. Andai Japan mau membuat sarapan. _Omelet, nasi goreng. Kami merindukanmu,_begitulah jerit hati Indonesia dan Malaysia.

Mereka tak banyak bicara,terlebih Indonesia ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Japan tadi. Seingat Indonesia, Japan bersikap seperti itu saat gagal ikut study tour. Yep, Indonesia dan Malaysia yang terlalu berdebar-debar menunggu study tour tak bisa tidur. Mengajak Japan,mereka bermain kartu sampai dini hari. Alhasil kesiangan. Study tour ke main industry America gagal. Japan marah selama tiga hari.

"kaachan engga sekolah?" suara cempreng Net menyadarkan Indonesia dari lamunannya.

"nanti Net,hari ini cuma ada persiapan festival." malas,begitulah deskripsi cara menjawab indonesia.

"festival? Festival itu apa?"

_Whut?_ Indonesia terkejut. Satu kesimpulan baru tentang Net muncul di kepala Indonesia : keluarga Net adalah pelaku hikkikumori,mungkin saat ke Hetalia Gakuen itulah saat mereka pertama kali keluar rumah. Mungkin tujuan mereka saat itu bukan Hetalia Gakuen tapi suatu pulau tropis di Pasifik,berhubung pesawat mereka jatuh jadi mereka terpisah-pisah. Lihat anak mereka ini,terpisah sangat jauh. Indonesia harus menghubungi dinas lalu lintas udara,siapa tau tebakannya tadi benar.

"festival itu ya acara perayaan,membuat pesta," membayangkan Belgie meniup terompet sambil menari. Minim,dress malam yang minim. Feminim.

"pergelaran seni," membayangkan Belgie dengan kostum Cinderella dan melempar kiss bye padanya di panggung. Anggun,memikat,ingin ia meloncat dari base penonton dan memeluk Belgie di panggung. Tapi,konyol. Ia tidak ingin nasibnya berakhir di tangan bodyguard gedung teater. Tidak untuk yang keempat kali.

"stand makanan" membayangkan Belgie menghapus keringat saat membakar sate. Sporty,Sharapova yang sedang ikut Thomas cup juga kalah sekseh.

"dan oh,kembang api" membayangkan Belgie bergelayut manja di lengannya di tepi sungai. Background: langit penuh kembang api. Sound effect: lagu belah duren by jupe,coret. Dangdut terbaik,sayangnya untuk situasi ini ia akan mencoba lagu yang lebih klasik. Bengawan solo by gesang. Perfecto!

"kembang api?" pertanyaan Net,mengahambat laju air liur yang akan menetes. Menyeretnya pada fakta kalau ia sedang sarapan. Ironi.

"iya,sangat menyenangkan Net" yang menyenangkan itu festival apa Belgie ya? Indonesia bingung? _Um… Belgie saja_.

Malaysia menatap malas adegan ibu dan anak jejadian itu. Mengerikan,tentu saja. Selain itu kenapa juga Indonesia harus seperhatian itu sama anak nakal, kelas kakap lagi. Ia kan jadi sedikit tidak nyaman. Ini bukan cemburu loh,hanya tidak nyaman. Sedikit,sangat sedikit pula.

_Eh apalagi itu,indonesia menyuapi bocah tengil,arrrgh…_ inner diri Malaysia menjambak rambutnya frustrasi dan menunjuk-nunjuk Indonesia yang tengah menyuapi Net.

"eh, Malon" melihat ekspresi Malon yang seperti menahan pipis membuat Indonesia angkat bicara.

"hn" acuh,masih menatap televisi,acaranya? Suatu acara tangga lagu yang chartnya tidak berubah sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Malaysia memainkan remote,pantas,channel impor dari Indonesia.

"dengarkan aku malon!"

"iya, cerewet" melempar remote. Berbalik badan. Melirik net. Menatap malas orang yang memiliki wajah identik dengannya. _Versi ikal,lebih kucel,mata abu-abu bulat,bibir merah,wajah manis._ tiga frasa dibelakang Malaysia tidak sadar memikirkan deskripsi itu...

Indonesia tersenyum mencurigakan.

"apa?"

"hari ini aku akan menembak Belgie"

Uhuk…

Tersedak

"pembunuh!" Malaysia menatap horror. Kakaknya,kakaknya pembunuh. Jangan-jangan saat kucing peliharaan mereka yang mati dulu, bukan karena cacingan. Tapi indonesia yang membunuhnya,psikopat. Siapa tau Indonesia keranjingan membunuh setelah membunuh kucing itu. Malaysia harus mengecek halaman belakang rumah mereka,siapa tau ada potongan tubuh manusia.

Headline Koran besok : Indonesia,Pemuda Penjagal dari Hetalia Gakuen.

"bukan itu bodoh" Indonesia menjitak adiknya. Ia paham isi kepala adiknya. Ikatan saudara,nak. Entah untuk hal bodoh ikatan itu sangat kuat."maksudku menyatakan cinta". Indonesia melanjutkan.

Uhuk…uhuk…

Malaysia memuntahkan jus yang baru ditenggaknya.

Net ternganga,lollipop jatuh dari tangannya.

"kenapa sih? doakan abangmu ini ya Malon" Indonesia berkata ceria.

"Belgie tidak akan menerimamu sebagai pacar,kalau pembantu sih masih diperhitungkan." Berkata sekenanya. Awal konfrontasi.

Indonesia marah

"apa sih? tidak perlu sinis seperti itu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur abangmu ini masih straight." Narsis,sifat sejak lahir yang mendarah daging.

Bagi Malaysia,lebih baik Indonesia itu serong apalagi serongnya sama. Ehm dirinya. Malaysia mulai sinting.

"itu sia-sia Indon,wajahmu itu tidak masuk standar SNI." Malaysia berdusta. Hatinya berteriak histeris karena ketampanan Indonesia.

"terserah saja,aku berangkat dulu."

Indonesia beranjak,berjalan menuju pintu.

"kaachan"

"apa Net?" Indonesia berbalik badan.

"ikut".

.

.

.

Ha-ah… "kenapa kita harus membawa anak ini". Malaysia mengeluh. Sarapan tak layak,Indonesia akan menembak Belgie dan kejadian sial masih berotasi pada Malaysia. musuh keduanya, Net,ikut ke sekolah. -posisi musuh pertamanya hari ini mendadak direbut Belgie.- satu lagi tindakan bodoh nan beresiko hasil ketidaktegaan Indonesia.

Malaysia dan Indonesia berjalan beriringan. Satu anak kecil di tengahnya. Memang sih sekarang tidak pelajaran,iya sih cuma acara persiapan festival tapi bisa merepotkan kalau pihak PKS tau. Kucing-kucingan lagi,kuch-kuch hota hai mah masih mending.

"abang,anak itu siapa?" suara lembut seorang gadis.

Tersenyum. Malaysia dan Indonesia berbalik.

Di belakang mereka ada seorang gadis berkacamata memandang dengan tatapan bingung.

Malaysia dan Indonesia berpandangan.

.

.

.

Indonesia dan Malaysia berlari.

"apa tidak apa-apa malon,Net ditinggal sama Sing?" Indonesia memandang pemuda di sampingnya. Ia ragu.

"tenang saja,kalau soal ngurus anak, cewek lebih jago" jawab Malaysia percaya diri.

"oh… tapi kalau Singapore lapor BP bagaimana?"

"tidak mungkin,kan ada ini" Malaysia mengeluarkan sebuah i-pad dari kantongnya.

"kau pintar malon." Kata 'pintar' pertama sejak Malaysia sukses memanjat pohon kelapa waktu kecil dulu. Dan Indonesia sadar kalau adiknya berbakat jadi copet.

Masih berlari.

"kalian berdua,kenapa tidak bantu-bantu? Mau kabur lagi hah?"

Seorang gadis,berambut pirang dengan sebuah penggorengan di tangannya mematahkan nyali duo melayu. Tak akan ada yang menang dari sang fujoshi nomor satu hetalia gakuen. Hungary.

Tidak perlu melawan,itu tindakan konyol. Dari gossip yang meredar,anak terakhir yang berani melawan Hungary tidak berangkat sekolah selama dua minggu lebih. Dan saat ia berangkat kaki dan lehernya dibalut gips. Lebih buruk dari itu, kabarnya anak itu langsung histeris ketika mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hungary. Gosipnya lagi saat ada anak lain yang tak sengaja berkata "_penggorengan ibuku rusak"_ , anak itu langsung menjerit dan pingsan. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Hungary,mereka tidak tahu. Pantas Prussia pacarannya ngga awet sama Hungary. Rawan KDRT.

Darimana Malaysia dan Indonesia mengerti itu? Bagaimana mereka tau gossip sedetail itu di Hetalia Gakuen?

Terpujilah majalah mingguan karya ce-es Japan,Italy dan Germany.

.

.

.

Indonesia dan Zaire sedang membawa tumpukkan besar buku. Sangat banyak sampai wajah mereka tertutupi. Ya, ini perintah Hungary. Indonesia tidak mengeluh? Ia sudah, lima menit yang lalu.

Berapa lama? Oh sebentar,hanya lima belas menit nak, dan Zaire hanya tersenyum ramah. Pemuda Afrika ini biar wajahnya lumayan sangar seperti petinju kelas berat, tapi orangnya ramah dan baik. Buktinya sekarang,Zaire menawarkan diri membereskan buku di gudang itu sendiri,padahal Indonesia **cuma** bilang mau menembak Belgie dan kalau ia tidak menembak sekarang, ia akan meyesal seumur hidup,kehilangan semangat sampai akhirnya bunuh diri. Zaire baik kan. Indonesia melenggang dari gudang itu.

"Itu siapa ya?" Indonesia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

_Salah atau tidak sepertinya ada bayangan seseorang balik tembok itu._ Tidak jelas tapi,kenapa ia seperti mengenal orang itu. Ia penasaran. _Selidiki-tidak-selidiki-tidak. Hm… sudahlah,Belgie lebih penting. Ia pasti sudah_ _menunggu._

_Belgie I'm coming_..Indonesia tertawa lebar. Melangkah ringan dengan background bunga-bunga yang indah.

Oh surga.

Indonesia cinta hormone remaja.

.

.

.

"Net…Net… kamu dimana?" gadis berkacamata dengan frame ungu, adik perampuan pertama Indonesia, ketiga dari empat bersaudara. Ehm.. disingkat –Singapore/Sing- berjongkok,berdiri,membuka-buka pintu kelas.

"Eh Bru kamu juga cari Net." Singapore menunjuk gadis berjilbab yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"i.. iya kak Singapore"

"ish…bisa gawat kalau Net sampai hilang,I-pad ku…"

Singapore berteriak frustrasi

.

.

.

Di taman,di sisi utara Hetalia Gakuen. Indonesia duduk dengan seorang gadis,berambut pirang sebahu. Rambut bergelombang gadis itu bergerak-gerak ditiup angin. Mata bulat Belgie tak lepas dari Indonesia. Sementara Indonesia, wajahnya sangat merah. Mengalahkan tomat Spain mungkin.

Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak grogi. Ia suka Belgie dari kelas satu. Semenjak itu juga ia sering latihan menembak Belgie di kamar mandi. Tutorial dialognya dia dapat dari Bennefoy-sensei. Katanya rayuan itu warisan dari kakek buyutnya. Doakan saja kakek buyutnya bukan Holy Roman Empire.

Kenyataan pahit : kakek France adalah Holy Roman Empire,kepala sekolah Hetalia Gakuen. Yep,kabar angin mengatakan ia dicampakkan istrinya.

Tak apa,Indonesia selalu positif thingking. Dia pasti sukses.

"Be…Belgie .." kata pertama.

"iya.. Indonesia-chan" Belgie menjawab, bersemangat.

"Ano itu…" kedua.

"Apa?" antusias.

"Belgie apa kau mau…"ketiga. Indonesia berkeringat dingin. Tubuhnya mendadak gatal. Apa ini efek samping menyatakan cinta secara langsung. Terkutuklah mereka yang menyatakan cinta dengan SMS.

"mau apa Indonesia?"

"E…"keempat

"Indonesia?" Belgie bingung sekaligus khawatir. Ada apa dengan Indonesia. Ia dan Indonesia yang di kelas jarang mengobrol,tidak akrab. Tiba-tiba Indonesia mengajaknya bertemu di taman. Aneh.

Indonesia menegakkan wajahnya,ia mencoba menatap Belgie. Tapi eh sial,matanya justru tertarik pada objek lain. Seseorang di basement,tepat di samping ruang gudang tempat Zaire. Tidak jelas. Sosok i..itu seperti Luxemburg, jangan-jangan kakak lelakinya Belgie sedang mengawasi dirinya dan Belgie. Hadeh… calon kakak mertua… Indonesia makin grogi. Ia menundukkan pandangannya lagi,menarik napas.

"Belgie maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Indonesia berteriak lantang.

Shit! Cuma kata itu yang keluar.

Tidak keren tidak seperti ajaran France-sensei : '_princess,sudikah kau melengkapi sebagian hatiku yang kosong ini?_' Si pria disini bersujud ala pangeran sambil menenteng mawar merah.

Atau kata-kata tokoh utama di shonen manga yang sering ia baca : '_musuh sudah kalah,dunia juga kembali aman. Aku mencintaimu xxx,menikahlah denganku._' Pria disini lebih keren,satu tangannya menenteng pedang jagoan dan tangan lainnya menggenggam tangan si wanita.

Duarrr…

Sebuah ledakan dari arah sekolah menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang yang tengah duduk di taman. Mata Indonesia terbelalak,itu gudang tempat Zaire. Ruang gudang itu rusak berat,beberapa ruang disebelahnya pun ikut terkena dampaknya. Luxemburg? Indonesia mengalihkan pandangan pada basement disebelahnya. Hancur . Ia merasa bersalah,andai Lux tidak mengawasi dirinya dan Belgie,pasti Lux masih…

Dada Indonesia terasa sesak. Bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini pada Belgie. Ia menatap gadis yang pandangannya masih terfokus pada gedung yang rusak.

"Belgie,kau tak apa?

Di depannya ada pemandangan yang tidak kalah mengejutkan dari ledakan tadi.

"Luxemburg?" nama itu pelan meluncur dari bibir indonesia. Nyaris tak terdengar.

"disini tak aman Belgie, Indonesia. Pengumuman dari kepala sekolah menyuruh kita ke lapangan." Luxemburg tergesa menarik tangan Belgie,dua bersaudara itu berlari benuju pintu utara.

Kalau ini Luxemburg yang di basement tadi siapa? Mustahil Luxemburg dapat pindah kurang dari satu menit. Basement di lantai empat. Berlari sangat cepat pun tidak mungkin. Tidak penting,masalahnya sekarang.

"Zaire!" indonesia berlari meninggalkan taman.

Seseorang menampakkan dirinya dari balik pohon.

.

.

.

"Misi berhasil,pemilik _forest_ tinggal aku kan?" seorang pemuda berkulit tan bersandar pada tembok.

"Kurasa tidak" Seorang berjubah menjawab.

Di layar LCD Sebuah titik hijau masih berkedip disamping titik yang berwarna hitam.

"Shit!" umpat pemuda pertama tadi. Marah. Ia berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya,ada pemuda lain dibelakangnya mengikuti.

Di ruang itu masih ada seorang berjubah. Jubah itu Menutupi wajah dan tubuhnya. Di bawah bayangan hoodie ia menyeringai.

Tbc~

.

.

.

Pendek ya? Hehe…

Entahlah fict ini semakin aneh saja. Humornya juga semakin minim. Ini demi alur sih. oh alur,bagaimana kalau diganti drabble saja kan alurnya jadi engga belibet hehe. Maaf ya kalau fict saya jadi seperti ini.

Kembali,terimakasih untuk para readers dan reviewers. Kalian lah sumber inspirasi saya. Oh iya,kenapa Zaire saya libatkan,karena eh karena … saya pernah baca kalau Zaire itu salah satu pemilik hutan hujan terbesar. Kenapa hutan hujan. Kenapa ya? Di chap selanjutnya aja lah…

Terimakasih untuk yang mereview : wortel hitam,aster-san,rapu-san,buat net yg engga login : ayam itu suatu tindakan spontan negara pemilik upin-ipin ayam oreng ayam goreng. Melayucest apa engga masih di-semedi-in lagi… makasih reviewnya :D

Terakhir,silahkan kirim kritik dan saran kalian dengan cara klik review di bawah ini.

Jaa ne…

Ringo

©may'13

###

Next chap

"apa rencanamu sebenarnya?"

…

"japan nii-chan"

…

Indonesia di serang orang tak dikenal

…

"kau ini…siapa?"

…

Sekolah ditutup sementara

"kami pulang!"

…

"jangan sombong,hidupmu tak lama lagi,git"


End file.
